Choco Choco Bunny!
by tsurikato
Summary: Rukia is introduced to chocolate taking different physical forms other than a rectangle...and she's not happy. So how does Ichigo make her eat it? IchixRuki, PWP, slight OOC, CHOCOLATE! n.n


**Disclaimer**: I own Bleach? …I wish. -.-;

BLEACH RULES WORLD.

n.n; MWAHAHAH.

Anyway…

Due to the fact that I have seen many one-shots, drabbles, and holiday fanfics, I might as well make this one. I thought it was a cute idea. …shut up. This is my first Bleach fanfic…I hope I made everyone in character. O.o

Dedicated to my friends:

**Mei#1**! Because she's so frickin' cool like that. n.n Keep the IchigoxRukia revolution going!  
**Sanoni**/**Lys-chan**! Because she is so frickin' cool for supporting this couple! And she's one of the coolest friends I will ever have. n.n I hope her a happy life!  
**Christie**! For our conversation about "doing" almost all the guys in Bleach. OMG HAHAHA. XD My AIM screen name is chig0metsuki, and in my infinite profile in my profile (n.n;), you'll find the conversation we had about doing the guys in Bleach and Fruits Basket. :sweat drop:

Happy reading!

* * *

Rukia loves bunnies. 

Of course, you should've known that.

Rukia still needed to figure out about how humans work in the human world.

Yet again, you should know that. If you didn't, it's okay. God forgives…or some other person does if you don't believe in God.

So, Rukia has never touched upon the subject of chocolate.

…

OK, OK, I'll stop with the frickin' lines and lying.

Rukia has actually eaten chocolate before…she found it a bit weird tasting. She liked it, but she never really got as obsessed with it as other people. Walking down the hallway one day during school during February fourteen, she found girls obsessing over giving other people chocolate and some even gave her some of it for the sake of friendship. Naturally she was confused but accepted the chocolate with an annoyingly chipper smile.

Chipper. Laugh.

She remembered that day when she went up to Ichigo and asked him about it.

_"What's the occasion?" she asked._

_Ichigo glanced at her. "What occasion?"_

_"At school, the girls were giving other people heart-shaped boxes." Rukia explained, staring at the straw and the juice box with a determined face on. (It was so determined that you'll probably laugh your ass off.)_

_Ichigo exasperatedly sighed and snatched the juice box and the straw away. He poked it through the small hole made of aluminum…or was it aluminum? "You poke it through **here**."_

_Rukia's indignant face quickly turned into a bright, joyful one when she received her juice back. Ichigo shook his head. She was probably going to forget how to work it the next time she tries to drink juice._

_After a few moments of silence on the roof, Rukia piped up again. "So, what's with the heart-shaped boxes?"_

_"It's a stupid holiday called Valentine's Day, dammit." Ichigo grunted. "Girls give chocolate to the person they like and shit."_

_Blank stare meets annoyed one._

_"Chocolate?" she repeated._

_"Just eat it!"_

That time, Rukia saw chocolate only as a rectangular prism of some sort. It was brown with a taste that makes you thirsty.

The **next** time Rukia saw chocolate didn't really result into that. Actually…it was weirder.

Ichigo pulled out something oddly colorful and unwrapped it.  
Now, for just a little background information on Ichigo, he wasn't that much of a big fan of chocolate. Sure, he'd eat it whenever there was nothing else to eat, but…not a big fan overall.

"Oi," he called, "want some?"

Rukia was surprised. Ichigo wouldn't really offer anything to her. Actually, now that she had touched on the subject, Ichigo wasn't really acting like his usual self. Whenever she'd talk, sometimes he would just look away. Whenever he was forced to talk to her or **had** to talk to her, he wouldn't always look at her straight in the eye, and if she caught him staring at her, he would look away and act like nothing ever happened. (Though the question remains; why did she look at him in the first place?)

Oh, the joyous wonders of teenage hormones. Too bad Rukia didn't really notice them.

"What is it?" she asked, glancing over to what was in his hand.

The minute she looked, she looked utterly horrified.

"OH MY $#!ING GOSH, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Ichigo looked at her with an incredulous face. Why was she overreacting? It was chocolate shaped like a bunny's head.

…oh.

He just realized the bunny part.

"It's just damn chocolate!"

Rukia refused to believe it was chocolate.

"NO WAY IN HELL! That's probably a bunny coated with this ugly brown paint and died and got rotten five months ago!" Ichigo lost his appetite. "That **cannot** be chocolate!"

Ichigo yelled, "You didn't even try!"

"I don't need to try to know what it is!"

"Do bunnies have annoyingly freaky faces like this?"

"DON'T SHOVE IT IN MY FACE!"

"I thought you liked these damn things!"

"NOT WHEN THEY'RE LIKE THAT! It makes me want to cry just looking at their dead faces!"

"YOU CRY?"

"YOU JUST **REALIZED** THAT!"

"…YOU CRY!"

Rukia got into a rant about how she has the ability to cry and about how she would refuse to eat the bunny, no matter what.

Naturally, people would get tired of that kind of ranting. Well, the whole world knows that Ichigo got so tired to the point where many vein marks resided on his cute orange head.

He thought about it.

**Plan A**: Tell her to shut up.  
**Result**: She would just rant some more and probably beat him to a pulp.  
**Therefore**: Plan A denied.

**Plan B**: Walk away.  
**Result**: She would probably just chase after him and beat him to a pulp.  
**Therefore**: Plan B denied.

**Plan C**: Force her to eat the damn bunny.  
**Result**: …?  
**Therefore**: well…what?

Ichigo thought Plan C was better than plan A and B.

"Are you listening to me!" Rukia yelled.

That was an obvious no, but she ranted again anyway. :sweat drop:

Now, all Ichigo had to wonder was how the hell does he do Plan C?

Rukia waved her hands while talking and…well, there was a little incident.

_SMACK_!

Rukia stared at her hand that had contacted with Ichigo's cheek. Slowly, a red mark was developing on his cheek.

Heheh…not good.

Even more little cute red veins decided to live on Ichigo's head.

Rukia realized that Ichigo's cheek was unusually soft. Wait! Bad time to think about that! I think she should run about now because I think Ichigo's eyes flashed red.

"I…chigo?" Rukia started to slowly back away, removing her hand. Ah, yeah, there was a red hand imprint right there.

He grabbed her wrist as soon as he felt her soft hand moving slowly away from his face. Rukia jumped. She wanted to hit him as hard as she could and beat him to a pulp, but something was overwhelming her. The feeling of **impending doom** came down like air pressure.

Ichigo just figured out how to do Plan C.

He quickly bit down on one of the ears of the bunny and chewed it (Rukia was a bit too occupied about the feeling of doom to notice). Then, he looked up (Rukia was standing, and he was sitting), and Rukia snapped out of her little trance.

It all came down as fast as lightning. He pulled her down and placed his lips over hers. She could feel a taste of his tongue on hers, and it tasted coincidentally like chocolate.

He pulled away (reluctantly, but Ichigo was in denial) and stared at Rukia with what seemed like an annoyed look on his face. His death grip on her wrist was lifted, and Rukia was staring at him with shock.

"Do you believe me now?" Ichigo grumbled, holding up the missing-ear chocolate bunny. Rukia could only stare at it and gaze at Ichigo even longer. "What? It's not like I'd give you anything poisonous or fake." Rukia could only stare at him longer. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STARING?"

Rukia broke off a little piece of chocolate and slipped it in her mouth. She slowly chewed it, and her eyes glowed with realization.

Rukia threw her arms around Ichigo and kissed him, giving him the chance to remember the taste of chocolate.

But this seemed just a bit better.

Just a bit.

Ichigo's in denial.

"WHAT THE $(& IS GOING ON!"

Ichigo and Rukia jumped away from each other. Rukia landed painfully on her back, and Ichigo suffered injuries of the metal fence on the back of his head. They looked at Kiego, who was staring at shock at both of them.

For some reason, every time Rukia brought up the subject of Valentine's Day, the next day Ichigo would give her a bunny-shaped chocolate.

"Only if you share," Rukia would always say, smiling coyly.

* * *

I like it…a little. And I'm **not** in denial. Rawr. 

I tried to make it as IC as possible…but I don't think I achieved that. x.x

R/R please!


End file.
